The Sea Labyrinth
by Asher Elric
Summary: Jack Sparrow is stuck in Shipwreck cove against his will. He comes upon a dead man's treasure map and defies Captain Teague in search of a legendary treasure that even Flint couldn't gain.
1. Home Waters

**The Sea Labyrinth**

Fandom – Pirates of the Caribbean

Rating – PG13/R

Disclaimer – I do not own POTC. I am borrowing without permission but with every intention of giving the characters back to Disney when I am done.

Warnings – I'll list them as I see them.

Summary – Jack Sparrow has been hauled back to Shipwreck Cove by the behest of his Father, Captain Teague. He tries to make the best of it, that is, until by chance he comes across a dead man's treasure map. Of course, because this is Jack Sparrow we are talking about – it just isn't any, normal buried treasure…but a magical buried treasure.

_**Chapter 1 – Home Waters**_

Former _Captain_ Jack Sparrow lounged in the heavy heat of the island. Shipwreck Town was a massive floating intricately woven thing of docks. The structure that made up most of the shelter from everything of cozy homes to ail houses and whore houses were made out of ship hulls that had seen the last of their days upon the sea. Under foot the boards crackled as people passed, the water lapsed at the pilings and above head the sea gulls chirped and fought over food.

The island itself was an odd thing for an island. It was almost a perfect circle with the crispy white sand of all Caribbean beaches. The water inside the island was salt with the exception of a well that was surrounded by natural stone. This well was the centerfold of the town and was mostly kept under guard from befoulment. At any one time there could be found a ship gaining water and other goods from the market. Jack wasn't any where near the well – though as a lad he had fetched a bucket or so a thousand times for Grandmamma. That old bat was now in her late 90's and Jack had no doubts that she'd see her one-hundredth birthday.

Instead of watching the line at the Well, Jack had taken to an empty barrel set off on a side dock that no one occupied during the noon heat. He sat with is jacket to the side and his tri-cornered hat low on his brow as he watched the inlet to the cove. It was covered by several cannons – though, at this time of day, no one manned them. In the harbor could be seen several ships waiting to be on their way on another sailing adventure. _The Misty Lady_, Teague's own ship, was the biggest of the lot; and how Jack loathed that ship suddenly. He'd been very happy on his own little venture, just minding his own business when _The Misty Lady_ had come bearing down upon his little ship. That whole experience was embarrassing and he hadn't quite come upon the notion to accept his luck.

His venture had gone by the way side because his Father had demanded it of him. His former crew set sail – because they wanted no business of Jack and his family affairs – and that'd been the last he'd seen of that lot. Good riddance, he declared privately. They'd probably maroon him fast enough. As it was, he was now in the small town he'd grown up in and had always endeavored to stay the hell away from. Teague may be Keeper of the Code and the unofficial Mayor of Shipwreck Town – however, his Son hadn't a thought in his head to succeed the former. Which was probably a good thing considering pirates and their ill moral dilemma; or, more aptly Dilemma of no morals. Save the code and half the time no one actually took it seriously.

It'd been a week since he'd been hauled back to the Cove and Jack was sick of it. He was sick of his cousins, aunts, uncles, and other random family members always being on his case. He'd gone off to be an honest sailor. He had a heck of a time of it and then he'd crawled back into the world he knew, and lost again. To them, he was a failure. To his Father…well, it wasn't as if he knew Teague all that well. He wasn't sure what the older man thought of him, though he quite liked to think that the man didn't give half a farthing. Which would be more to Jack's liking.

As it stood, he wasn't about to get out of the cove any time soon. There were too many eyes reporting to his father, and it seemed that a family member or two were always in eye site. In fact, they could very nearly be sitting a ways down the dock. Jack hoped that he'd sat here so long that they'd either buggered off, or had fallen asleep and maybe he could make a quick escape. Not bloody likely, but he was fond of the idea nonetheless.

There was a bell sound from the upper reaches of the town. It struck the time and Jack sighed. Dinner would be in an hour; had it been that long? He thought it had been noon. Obviously he'd drunk more than normal for his own clock to get screwed so badly. Grandmamma had wanted everyone to come together at the same time, drunk or sober. He had to make his way back right now if he was to dodge her throwing knives. He sighed and slowly pulled on his heavy frock coat. He didn't hear movement as he meandered around the corner and met up with the normal day traffic.

It seemed that the others of his family had better things to do than to keep an eye on the rag-a-muffin of the group and he didn't see any of his blasted cousins as he passed through the market, by the Well and into a very random door. This door opened onto a private dock. To one side was a hall way of sorts that had no shutters. It was open to the water to the left. In this privileged gulf of the cove, his family resided. Only the older members of the family lived in the house year round, though, Jack always had a room of his own – as did the other children.

Grandmamma smoked her pipe as she rocked away the afternoon. In the kitchen Jack could hear the clambering of the women and what dolts they'd gotten to help in their adventure of cooking. The old woman brightened when she laid eyes on Jack. She held out a hand and Jack went to her. She gripped his hand lovingly. Though he wasn't going to be taken in by her trickery, she either was glad to see him, or was going to give him a knew one because of some mistake he'd made that day.

"Where've ye been boy?" she asked. She was missing several teeth, she hadn't gotten any gold replacements and so the gaps made her looks older than she was.

"Around, Grandmamma," Jack replied with a smile of his own, "was there something ye needed from me?"

"Aye, yer two little cousins be the source o' my woes," she was suddenly as dark as a storm upon the horizon. Jack didn't dare let go of her hand. He held back a sigh as he asked: "what 'ave those two buggers done now?"

"They stole some 'o me tobacco!" she waved her pipe under his nose. Jack never smoked, mostly because he was far too busy running from something foul and Grandmamma wheezed far too much for his liking to take up smoking as a hobby.

"An' no one about's wants to go and get ye some more, is that what ye want from me?" Jack asked.

Grandmamma nodded and from her blouse she pulled out some coin. She handed an exact amount to Jack; "Ye've never skipped out on me, boy, go an' get me some tobacco for me pipe,"

"Aye, Grandmamma," Jack squeezed her hand. She let go and he saluted her. Then he turned out of the private dock and back into the market place. It took him no time to find the vendor and to re-negotiate the pricing of the tobacco. In moments he'd returned.

"An' extra coin for ye, Grandmamma," he hand her the left over money along with the tobacco. He bent far enough to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Even though she was a smarmy old bat, Jack rather liked her. She was the only woman in his life he actually cared about. She was just as forth coming as his Father. She didn't take with genteel parenting – as she considered it bad form to not discipline a child for bad behavior. And some how, Jack saw past her salty dog ways and loved her for it.

Grandmamma pocketed the coin; "Jackie," she smiled, "thank ye for doing an old lady a favor," she stood, refilled her pipe and lit it. Jack smiled and gave her a small salute.

"Boy, there you are," Teague stood at the door. Behind him was the dinning room with people all ready gathering, "where ye be?"

"Now, now, Edward, I sent yur boy here on an errand fur me," Grandmamma jumped to Jack's defense. He decided not to say anything to aggravate the situation. Teague looked drawn and worn out. Whatever he'd been doing on the far side of the cove wasn't going to plan and Jack knew better than to start things now.

"Well, Quick Draw's got the grub on the table," Teague grunted, and then he turned back inside. Jack held out his arm to his Grandmother, she grunted and muttered curses under breath as she stalked passed him. Jack followed and shut the glass door behind him. Inside, the dinning room was all abuzz. Ace was drunk and telling stories that no one was listening too. Valerie was inspecting her finger nails, which were polished to a shine a ship's boy could never make justice of for a ship's lamp – Terrence and Laurie were sitting next to Valerie, smirking at Jack as he sat down next to Grandmamma, which was the seat no one ever wanted. However, Jack was quite sure she wouldn't try and kill him tonight. She had her pipe and extra coin in her bodice. Despite her grumbling about Quick Draw – otherwise known as Anna – she was settled with a tot of rum.

On the table before them was any mention of delicacies. Roasted pig, figs, Coconut Chicken slathered in a white sauce and hot as hell, Coconut rice and beans, Cornmeal pumpkin fritters, Curried Chicken Peas, Fried ripe Plantain and Jack was sure there would be some puddings and cake for afters.

Teague sat at the head of the table since the former Patriarch of the family had keeled over suddenly a year ago. Silence was quick and sudden. They all sat staring at the food while Teague took his time. Finally, he said a small prayer and the lot of them dug in. Meals with his family were quick and sometimes fatal. He barely missed Valerie's knife. It'd have gone right through his hand and stuck to the table if he hadn't moved faster for the same piece of meat. He'd learned as a child that you had to faster than everyone else at the table.

Their plates full, conversation started up again. Grandmamma put out her pipe and stowed it in her bodice. Teague ate silently but kept a firm eye on the lot of them. Terrence and Laurie were fighting over a roll and Valerie was in conversation with Anna. All in all, it was normal till Grandmamma suddenly put in "Flint is in the cover," – the dead weight of silence could have crushed a ship after that.

"Flint…?" Ace grumbled, "Why'd he show up all o' sudden like?"

"I 'aven't the foggiest, but he be here for something, mark me words," Grandmamma waved a fork in Ace's direction; Jack ducked a jagged edge which almost poked his eye out.

"Oi, so why bring it up if ye don't know what'cha mean?" Anna gripped from across the way.

"Watch yur smart mouth, there, girly!" Grandmamma's hand twitched but she didn't pull out a dagger. There was an un-even truce between them, no fighting at the dinner table. Jack wasn't about to let the sudden turn in conversation deter him from his food and kept eating.

"Well then…wot ye bring him up fur?" Terrence asked.

"Why, he's here fur something, right sure," Grandmamma replied, "and I bet I's knows wot he wants," she gave jack a sharp smile.

"I haven't met him," Jack muttered.

"I knows that, boy," Grandmamma rolled her eyes, "that ain't wot I meant,"

"Than what did ye mean?" Jack asked, perplexed but willing to weather her.

"I meant that he's after some shine the likes ye've never 'eard of 'afor!"

There was an appreciative gasp of "oooh!" around the room.

"Will ye tell us 'bout it?" Laurie asked.

The family, now calmer, took to their food again as Grandmamma stumbled into her tail. "Well, I dunn know iffin it be true," she said, "but I 'eard that Flint knows the wearabouts of a very magical treasure…"

Jack didn't react. He knew about Magical treasures all right!

"This be better'n that boy Hawkins got," Grandmamma took a long sip of rum, "the treasure is deep in the ocean, yet ye can apparently not die. It's protected by a maze oh the sorts no man 'as ever seen. There are any sorts of entrapments and the dead – as I 'ear tell o' it, pile up a fair ways,"

"Ewe," Laurie screwed up her nose. Terrence shushed his sister.

"An'ways, once ye get to the end, ye have a rout to always get back to the treasure trove without going through the maze again, and ye have a haul o' gold that'd make ye a Monarch!"

There was an appropriate awed buzz of excitement after the story.

Jack felt the thrill in his bones. The need to get his hands on such treasure almost had him moving for the door. Though he couldn't let on that he really, really, wanted to go in search of Flint and figure out if the man actually had said such treasure. And knowing his Father – Jack wouldn't be able to get away any time soon.

"As good as that sounds," Teague put in, "we've got bigger things to contend with," he snorted into his rum.

"Ye're not talking about the missing supply ships, are ye?" Ace asked.

Teague nodded.

"And what do ye plan on doing 'bout it?" Valerie asked.

Jack speared more pork since Valerie was distracted. She glared at him before pouring herself more rum from a carafe near at hand. Jack just grinned at her.

"I am going rendezvous with the _Star Explorer_; it's a small ship and I know her Captain. I'm going to escort her into port," Teague gave them all a glare, "It's not going to take care of the problem though,"

"You mean that our own supply ships are being preyed upon," Jack muttered.

Teague gave him a look but it didn't look disappointed. Valerie glared.

"Wot's it to ye?" she asked, anger laced her voice hard as lightning.

"Wot?" Jack snorted, "I can give to the conversating?" he mocked.

"Jackie, I know you want to come with me," Teague put in. Jack held his tongue. He honestly didn't want to go with Teague, "But you need to stay home,"

Jack had one of two ways to play this out. One, he could meekly agree but act as if it was a huge chore to do so, or two, he could argue the point. Either way he'd stay home. Which was what he secretly wanted anyway; though, he wondered if this was a ploy by his father to get him to argue and then grant him permission to go. It would seem as if Jack had gotten the Captain of _The Misty Lady_ to change his mind.

"All right, Da, as you say," and he looked sullenly at his food and swirled the gravy with his two pronged fork.

"Since Jack isn't going…" and Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes at Valerie as she spoke up, "can I come along with you, Uncle? Please!"

Teague chuckled, "of course," – the unspoken _I would have taken you anyway_ rang in the air and Jack tried not to feel overly stung by it. He got what he wanted, Valerie got what she wanted and Teague got what he wanted. So, Jack questioned himself, why did it seem that he was being punished?

Grandmamma slammed her hand on the table; "Edward!" She yelled, "I dunn like how ye be treatin' yur own son!" she pointed to Jack, "ye may not think he be yur son, I ain't got a doubt 'bout it though! Ye should take Jackie and leave Vally here!" and she stomped her foot.

"Mam," Teague leveled as sever a glare at his mother as he could, "I know he's my son by blood," he explained laboriously, "I ain't brin' 'im because I dunn know who would use Jackie to get to me. Until this entire episode is over an' done with, Jackie will stay here," and that was the end of that. Grandmamma sat down and looked at Jack. He shrugged.

"What do ye mean, Uncle?" Valerie piped up, "Jackie is the most honest amongst us, what'd yur enemies wont with 'is bloody arse?"

"That's the problem, an Honest man is unpredictable," Teague muttered, "ye never know when they'll do somethin', incredibly," he raised an eyebrow in Jack's direction, "stupid,"

It was the end of the conversation because Terrence threw some of the rice and beans at Ace, who roared at the kid. The table was over turned and Jack decided that now was the time to slip away. He would have preferred to go back to the lonely dock he'd vacated earlier that evening. Instead, he made for his bed room. He didn't want Teague or any of the other family following him out and finding his secret hiding place. So instead, he settled for the slightly damp and dusty room in the attic of the building is family occupied.

It was a small room with a queen sized bed covered in old velvet and cotton bed clothing. Red draped hung about it in tatters. The fire place was empty but a load of wood stood by in case he wanted a fire. On the shelves were all sorts of books Jack had been given. Mostly they were Valerie's cast offs. She didn't put much stock in reading, though she knew how to read, write her name and keep a sums book.

Jack on the other hand had sought refuge in his books as a young child. His mother gone on her own pirating ventures, his Father busy with some other sea faring way of life – Jack dodged Grandmamma's attacks by sneaking away to his bed room, and the books.

Jules Vern, Sir Francis Bacon, and several others. His favorite among these was Lady Mary Wroth's _The Countess of Montgomery's Urania;_ a story of romance. Valerie had caught him reading it once and she mocked him horribly. Now, whenever she was truly miffed with her cousin, she'd bring it up, in front of people.

Jack learned to ignore it. He'd lived through being eaten by sea monster's, to meeting up with Davy Jones himself. His cousin was a guppy compared to that!

He lit a lamp and opened the closed shutters to the now calm, yet cool bay. A soft sea breeze rustled his braided hair and jingled what little beads he'd woven into the choked ropes. He rolled into the hammock he'd hung by the window; he lent over and grabbed _Urania_ from under a cast off blanket. The old, red leather cover was worn in places. The pages weathered and yellowing. When the black ink began to fade, Jack would carefully fill in the words again, from memory.

"Fie tedious hope, why do ye still rebel*?" Jack muttered under his breath as he opened the book to read.

***From the selected poems of Lady Mary Wroth, _Urania,_ number 27.**

A/N – Wow, I haven't written POTC fic in forever. *lol* I am excited about number 4 coming out and I figured, why not try and write something – hopefully finish it – before the movie comes out? Not that it matters if I go and see it or not. *le sigh* Anyway – please let me know what you think of it.

Ta,

Asher


	2. Meeting Captain Flint

**The Sea Labyrinth**

**Fandom – Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Rating – Pg13/R**

**Pairing – None**

**Warnings – They're pirates, think about it. **

**A/N – I love the Rob Kidd books of Jack Sparrow, and I do use some of that in this fiction. However, I am setting Jack at a younger age. I am also going with the original idea that Jack was apprenticed to a Map Maker in England – before EITC and the sinking of the Wicked Wench. So, I'm screwing canon up. **

**Disclaimer – I only own the original characters that show up in this fic. Historical people belong to themselves, and all other characters belong to the Mouse. **

**Chapter 2 – Meeting Captain Flint**

In this strange labyrinth how shall I turn?

Ways are on all sides, while the way I miss.

If to the right hand, there in love I burn.

Let me go forward, therein danger lies.

**Lady Mary Wroth ~in this strange Labyrinth**

**The Gusty Bowl Hole** sat on the very edge of the dock. Outside one could see ships in the harbor; dinghy's swelled against the tide as men rowed from one ship to another, or to the docks. Jack sat at a whop-side table with rum at hand. The candles had been lit as soon as daylight started to fade and he could smell the roasted pig that was being cut up in the kitchen behind the bar.

He'd watched the **Misty Lady** sail away with the tide that morning at dawn and had been stuck in the families shop all day. He wasn't going to subject himself to the family all that soon anyway. He'd all ready had to rescue Terrance and Laurie from trouble that afternoon when they tried to steal away in a ship that was about to leave. It was a good thing that they'd been caught by a crew member and frog hopped to the shop where Jack took control of them and sent a case of rum to the Captain as an apology.

He'd put them to work in the shop; and since they were kids, they weren't happy about it but weren't in any position to go against him. For once, he had the upper hand on the hellions and he'd milked it for all it was worth. Finally, the shop had been properly dusted along with swept floors and sparkling windows. He'd let them go as soon as the shop closed but didn't follow after. No, instead he went to the seediest pub - which was an epic feat - in town and intended to drink till he was falling over drunk.

What he hadn't planned was being joined by the one and only Captain Jonah Flint. Jack hadn't even realized the pirate had walked into the pub; much less sat down at his table when he did. Jack blinked up at the Captain. He was younger than Teague by ten years. He looked far better than most pirates that came into port with velvet and silk clothing. He had several pistols in his belt as well as a short cutlass. His long black beard was curled meticulously; as was his shoulder length hair that fell from under the large, bright red hat.

"Barkeep!" Jack turned a little, "rum for my friend here," he said.

"I'm much obliged to you," Captain Flint said. The glass was delivered post haste.

Jack sat back in his rickety chair; "ah, did you have a nice voyage?"

"I did," Captain Flint nodded.

"And…?" Jack wasn't sure how to ask the Captain why he was sitting with him. He was a failure as far as the other pirates in the cove were concerned. By having Captain Flint sit here and share a drink with him; Jack knew this would raise questions that he didn't want to deal with.

"And, I need a Navigator worth his salt," Captain Flint's steely blue eyes bore into Jacks own brown. He was serious.

"What have you been told about me?" Jack asked.

"That you're the best, even when drunk," and Captain Flint graced Jack with a smile.

"That be true," Jack nodded. The barkeep came with a plate of roast pig to share between them and more rum.

"I'm not sure why you came to me," Jack continued, "Anyone would count themselves lucky to be your navigator,"

"I don't want just any salt who claimed to be one," Captain Flint speared some pork, "I want you."

"What's in it for me?" Jack asked.

"A good portion of treasure," Captain Flint gave a sly look at Jack.

And being the good pirate he was, Jack had to think about that. Treasure was hard to come by these days. Pirates just didn't bury it without a very good reason. In fact, the only pirate Jack had ever heard of doing so was Flint. His reason was mysterious and Jack highly doubted the old sea dog would indulge his secret easily.

"Treasure, you say?" Jack sipped some rum, "I've found my fair share of treasure, yet they be cursed or…**trouble**…" he emphasized that last.

"I've heard of you from a friend of yours," Captain Flint replied, "a young woman named Arabella Smith,"

"Ah," Jack nodded, "we go way back,"

"She seemed rather miffed," Captain Flint chuckled.

"Er, yes well…she'll get over it," Jack waved a hand. It really didn't bother him what Arabella thought of him. He'd be happy if he never had to see her again.

"She had some high praise," Captain Flint continued, "I am willing to do whatever it takes to get you aboard this venture,"

"am I to assume you'd pressgang me, then?" Jack wasn't stupid and he didn't miss five burley men clumsily stomp their way into the bar. They had to be drunk by the way they fell all over each other. And by the looks of things, Captain Flint wasn't impressed when he looked up and over his shoulder to see his own men not doing the job assigned to them. Jack assumed, to look intimidating.

"Aye, son…that be it," Captain Flint turned back to him.

Jack had to wonder what he was walking into. It wasn't as if Shipwreck Town was big. There weren't many places to hide and…what choice did he have? Teague would understand. Hopefully.

"All right, you can sign me on for some o' that shine," Jack held out his hand. Captain Flint smirked and took Jack's hand. They shook, firmly, on the deal.

"Be on the Walrus first thing at dawn," Captain Flint rose. Jack got to his feet; he gave the Captain a flighty salute and watched him go. He sat down and finished the rum and pork.

Captain Flint obviously felt that he had Jack right where he wanted him. Jack had to question for what purpose Flint felt the need to go to such lengths. He'd never heard of Teague speak of Flint before. He wondered if Teague knew the old sea dog at all. There was only one way to find out; he had to sneak into his Father's Study.

Jack laid some coin onto the table and left the pub, bound for home.

0-0-0-0-0

Teague's study was dank and smelt of rotten fish. It'd been empty since that morning and Jack only had a single; thick, tallow, candle to light his way through the rubbish of rum bottles and books. The desk was made out of rotting wood and two empty barrels. Maps of all sorts, along with papers littered the desk. In one corner, on a pedestal, the Pirate Codex sat. The lock dangled enticingly but Jack didn't need it for this small adventure. Instead he went through his Fathers private journal.

**March 1 ~**

Jack as gone. The impetuous boy.

Our supply ships are next. I do not know the body who is stealing from us pirates but when I do find the bugger, he's dead.

The rest of the entries followed thusly. Jack didn't find any mention of Flint. This just validated his first thoughts that Teague did not know Flint, at least, personally. This begged the question as to why Flint had sought out old acquaintances and then move him into a corner. Flint wanted something so badly that he'd take the only son of a very powerful Pirate Lord in order to gain said something.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Jack muttered as he put the journal back in it place.

He snuck out of the study and locked the door behind him. He figured he find out soon enough. He had things to do and treasure to find.

0-0-0-0-0

He was surprised to see Grandmamma sitting on his bed.

"You never showed fur dinner, boy," the old lady gave him an upturned eyebrow.

"Sorry, Grandmamma," Jack stepped into the room, "I had company tonight,"

"Was it Flint?" she asked.

"Did you send Terrance and Laurie to spy on me?" Jack questioned.

"Ye gave them a very busy day," Grandmamma smirked, "they went straight to bed after begging Anne to make them hot chocolate,"

"I see," Jack nodded.

"Well boy, ye didn't answer my question," more demanding.

"I did," Jack admitted, "he wants a navigator,"

"And ye be going," Grandmamma said it matter of factly.

"It was either go of me own free will or be press ganged into Flint's crew."

"I know that, boy," Grandmamma snorted, "I also know what he be after,"

"Will you tell me?" Jack asked.

"The Minotaur's Treasure," she smirked.

"Well….damn," Jack cursed, "More blasted cursed treasure,"

He flopped down onto the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Carolina Snyder

The Sea Labyrinth

Fandom – Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters, except if they are OC's. All historical figures are their own as are the pirates said historical person is based on.

**Chapter 3 – Carolina Snyder**

Jack Sparrow, now Sailing Master of the Walrus, was in the hold looking over the sails. They were crisp and white, possibly pilfered from some unsuspecting ship the crew of the Walrus had taken in the past. This was a good thing too because Jack had taken one look at the current sails and decided they needed to be replaced. He didn't quite understand how Flint had gotten the ship here in the first place, without replaced the sails. The main mast of the ship needed to be re-done as well. He wasn't sure if he could get Flint to careen the Walrus for cleaning of her under side. However, it might be worth a try. As far as Jack could tell, this particular pirate crew was in need of some hard work. They were the spoilt, lazy sort.

'Are ye Jack Sparrow…?" the growl caught him by surprise and he spun around, he felt like a child caught with his hand in the gold chest.

"Aye, and who be you?"

"I'm the Quarter Master, Long John Silver they call me," the man replied. He was a tall man. His black hair was curly and he pulled it back in a tail at the nape of his neck that was covered by his old bandana. He sported a light beard and a gruff, yet mannerly and handsome smile.

"Ah, just the man I was thinking about," Jack lied, "I was thinking to replace the sails," he motioned to the folded sails he'd been inspecting seconds before.

"Aye," Long John nodded, "Captain Flint didn't want to bother, he's on about something,"

"oh…I hadn't heard," Jack shrugged.

"Ye are a fishy one, ain't ye?" Long John's smile grew a bit more and Jack blinked at him.

"What you on about?"

"Lookit 'ere boy," Long John strode forwards and Jack was backed into the sail at his back, he wasn't going to turn his back on this man. There was something about him that spoke to Jack on a level that spoke of high danger of one's self being killed.

"Iffin Flint want's a Sailing Master, than who am I to disagree, however, ye should watch where ye put yourself," Long John was nose to nose with Jack now. The younger man nodded in understanding. The old man had always said to play it safe and to let other think what they want. Long John Silver may be the Quarter Master but Jack had the power.

"Good, see that ye don't do anything stupid," and with that Long John stomped away and into the grim darkness of the under decks. Above him Jack could hear the Walrus' crew carousing and drinking. From the inside of his striped sash he pulled a small bottle and took a sip from the rum he'd hidden on his person.

"I can see he's gonna give me some trouble," Jack mumbled to himself, and then he returned the small flask to its hiding place. Now, he had to rustle up some men and get the sails replaced. He knew what excuse he'd use with Flint if the Captain didn't like the idea.

Jack had the feeling that this was going to be more trouble than it was worth, but if Flint was going to force him into the venture anyway – who was Jack to turn down the perks that went along with the job?

0-0-0

In the end Long John had driven some of the crew into Jack's self imposed mission to change the sails. The old, yellowed and weathered sails came down with a flop and with all the hands working together, they'd gotten the crisp new sails in place by the time Flint came aboard. After this Jack had the men fill the hold with the food stuffs they'd need for weeks at sea. He hypothesized a month sailing trip to the treasure; however, he stalked up for two months and hid the numbers carefully in the book.

He wasn't about to trust Long John or Flint. They each had an agenda of their own and Jack was just too happy to be sailing again. Teague would just have to deal if he arrived home sooner than expected. Jack knew he wouldn't be back before his Father anyway, here to fore, there was no reason to worry about the punishment he'd receive.

Flint watched him from the large, gilded chair that'd been placed on deck for him. It was bright afternoon and they'd just begin to make way. Jack's heading was South by Northwest. The compass arrow stood at a single place and Jack knew that was where they had to go. When the compass changed points, he'd change their heading; however, there was no need for it now.

"Jack, come 'here," Flint called. Jack locked the wheel in place and made his way to the back railing where Flint liked to sit. The man looked imposing in the chair. Much like Teague, however, Jack knew this man would kill him if it meant an advantage.

"You wanted me?" Jack asked.

"You remind me much of my son," Flint replied.

Jack popped an eyebrow at the old Captain, this was unforeseen, "and you want me to know this how?"

"He died, he was a Master and Commander in the Navy, we didn't part on good terms and he almost hung me once, I barely escaped…thanks to your father," Flint raised a blue-grey eye to Jack, "sit down," and Jack did.

Now Flint could look down at Jack who tried to look at home on the deck of the Walrus. "So, me old man saved you, did he?" Jack asked, "He never mentioned that adventure,"

"I suppose he wouldn't," Flint replied knowingly, "Long John and Teague never had gotten along, so if Long John is just a bit mean to ye, dunn take it personal," Flint advised, "Teague stole Long Johns first and only Love,"

"Are you talking 'bout my Mother?" Jack asked.

"Aye, that woman was some pirate, I'm telling ye Boy, she'd have been proud of ye," Flint said. From the inside of his bright red jacket he pulled out a pipe and tobacco. He stuffed the tobacco into the end of his pipe and lit it. He puffed on it a bit to get it smoking. The tobacco was harsh and it drifted in the wind at a snails pace. The smell reminded Jack of the deck of a ship after a particularly horrid gun fight.

"So you knew her?" Jack asked.

"Aye, Carolina Snyder was a beautiful woman," Flint replied, "How much do ye know about her?" he asked Jack.

"Not much, really," Jack shrugged and suddenly felt very ashamed of that fact. His family never talked about her, this Carolina woman, as far as they were concerned she didn't exist. They'd always told him never to ask Teague, for it pained him.

"Well, she was born to a Creole slave by her White Master, she lived in New Orleans until she decided to make a life for herself and she became a pirate," Flint stopped to puff thoughtfully on his pipe, "She'd sailed the seven sea's by the time she was twenty,"

"She must have loved it," Jack said, "to have sailed so far in so little time,"

"She did love the sea, she had you during a storm, I remember Teague bursting out of his cabin with and puking over the side. Carolina was cursing him for such weakness and your baby cries couldn't be heard over the thunder," Flint said, he smiled gently at Jack.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Aye, boy, I remember it as if it were yesterday,"

"Why is it that my old man has never mentioned you?" Jack asked. He thought back to that last family dinner. Teague, on hind site, didn't look happy to have Flint's name talked about during dinner though he hadn't told Grandmamma to stop. Either he knew the old crow would try and kill him with one of her daggers or…there was something else; something that only sat between Teague and Flint.

"He tried to kill ye," Flint muttered, he looked around but found that no one was too interested in their conversation.

Jack took a look himself, Long John was no where to be seen. "Long John..?"

"Aye, remember lad, he fell head o'er heels fer ye Mum," Flint nodded.

"I see," Jack clucked his tongue. He wished he knew more about her.

"Ah well, he'll get over it eventually, but if I were ye, boy, I wouldn't turn my back on him. In fact, I make it a point," Flint winked down at Jack.

"Thank you sir, I shall remember that," Jack nodded.

They sat there for the rest of the silent afternoon. They spoke of many things no reverent to Jack's family. Sailing in general, Captaining in particular. Flint expounded on the many men of his crew. How Long John was good at his job and the crew seemed to like him – even though sometimes that cur could be a right bastard and a stick in the muck. Flint told Jack how Blind Pew had lost his eyesight in fisticuffs with Long John; how Long John never mentioned it afterwards but everyone could tell the Pew would love to kill the former in his own sleep.

When dinner came around the Cook, a long, lanky fellow with a yellow eye, came around with a plate for each as was the crews tradition. The mutton was finely cooked, the rice was slighty burnt but neither man cared. A tot of rum was shared between the two afterwards.

"Jack, I am glad you came along, I'd have regretted keeping you in the brig," was Flints parting remark. He left his chair and Jack on deck as he retired to his cabin.

Jack shook his head and checked his compass, the point hadn't changed.

0-0-0

Long John silver sat in his small cabin. It was slightly lit by several candles. The melted tallow hung in long drips that eventually fell to the floor. In his hands he held a small picture of a woman. It was done by hand. The woman had long blond hair and she wore the garb of a sea pirate. In her hand was a cutlass, and in the other a pistol.

The resemblance between Jack and Carolina was nonexistent, yet Long John knew that Jack Sparrow was the son of Carolina Snyder. He had her dark brown eyes and her speech. Though, he took after his father in other ways except that Carolina could almost always talk her way out of any dangerous situation.

From the stories he'd heard, Jack Sparrow was almost as good as his mother.

0-0-0

Terrance and Laurie took one look at their Uncle and burst into speech.

"Jack's gone!" they said in unison.

Captain Teague, who'd returned to port the day after his son had left, saw red.

0-0-0

A/N – I know Teague shows up so suddenly but I'll give explanation for that later. It just happened and…I'm going with it because that's how I write. I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that it's so short. 6 pages.


	4. Doubts and Lies

**The Sea Labyrinth**

**Fandom – Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Disclaimer – I do not own these characters. All historical figures belong to themselves. **

**Chapter 4 – Doubt and Lies**

Captain Edward Teague surveyed the wreckage of the _Star Explorer_. The ocean swelled gently against the hull of his ship. The storm had veered off to the west. Teague found it hard to look at the bottle of rum half full instead of half empty. His voyage would see him home the day after next. _The Star Explorer,_ her crew and her Captain were all dead.

Valerie stood off to the side a bit. She didn't look happy either. Their stock pile was running low. They either had to find the person who was trying to make them desperate and kill the ingrate, or risk a supply run of their own. Teague, however, hadn't planned on doing it today – he only had enough supplies to meet the _Star Explorer_ and escort her back to the cove. If he tried for a longer voyage, his men would go with him, however, it'd be a close call.

He wasn't going to risk it.

"Valerie, turn about, we're going back to the cove," Teague grumbled. Valerie nodded and turned to carry out his orders.

0-0-0

Grandmamma was smoking on the dock when Teague showed up at the house. In her hand was a single, old key. She gave him a raised eyebrow.

"You need the families' private stock pile, yeah?" she asked.

"Yes, I am going to bring supplies back myself," Teague muttered.

"Ye know, Jackie got that honest streak from ye," Grandmamma said.

"I know it," Teague nodded.

It was then that Terrance and Laurie ran out of the house.

"Jack's gone!" they said simultaneously.

Teague saw red.

"I told that boy to stay here," Teague slammed the rum bottle onto the desk. He and Grandmamma had retired to the study for a "private discussion". Terrance and Laurie had been put into Valerie's good hands for the evening. The young lass hadn't been happy about it but took them away.

Grandmamma swigged from her own bottle; "Flint'd kidnap him if he hadn't gone on his own,"

"Flint is the exact reason why I told him to stay here at the house," Teague rumbled.

"Edward, ye do remember from whose loins that boy was brought from, right? He's as unpredictable as the ocean and he's got Carolina's spirit," Grandmamma rolled her eyes.

"That isn't the point," Teague sat down heavily in his chair.

"Well, it's too late now. Jack will just have to handle things on his own, won't he?"

"That's just it, he shouldn't have too,"

"It's too late now," Grandmamma reiterated.

"Maybe," Teague shook his head and finished off the bottle in a single swig.

"Ye should stop drinkin'," Grandmamma murmured, "it's bad fur ye liver,"

0-0-0

**Carolina met him on deck. It was quiet and the wind blew into the sails softly, almost – but not quite – bringing the ship to a dead stop. **

**"He's in danger," she said. Her voice held the American accent though she could change it at will. She was a trickster and a con artist; she could talk herself out of any situation. Her son was the same. Seeing her now, Teague missed her. **

**"How much danger are ye talkin' about, woman?" he asked. **

**"You know Flint and Silver; they both want to kill you. If Jack serves that purpose…they'll use him to do it, or, they'll kill him to cause you anguish," Carolina explained. **

**"I'll go get him then, shall I?" Teague asked. A small smile graced his lined face. **

**Carolina had a cheerful one in return; "Yes, Eddy, go get my son," **

Teague woke to the sun rise. _The Misty Lady_ rolled at a fast clip. The port windows were open to let in a cool breeze. It was still sweltering, even in the early morning. Teague pushed the sheets away and dressed in breeches, his shirt, vest, sash and belts. He didn't bother with his normal decorative coat.

He tried to ignore the dream while dressing. He'd dreamt up his own anxieties over Jackie Boy in the guise of his long dead wife Carolina. He was glad to see that at least he remembered her correctly. His subconscious had kept her in perfect shape. Everything from the shade of her summer gold hair and curvaceous body was just as she'd been in life.

He shook his head. He was just worried about Jack. Flint and Silver might be bastards, but they'd rather kill him face to face, not use his boy to do it. Though, the question remained, could he be sure?

0-0-0

Jack woke with three very important question bobbing in his head.

1) Why wasn't Flint dead?

2) Why was Silver sailing with the man he'd formerly betrayed?

3) Where was Silver's peg leg?

This wasn't good.

Flint and Silver hated each other. If the stories were even accurate Silver had killed Flint to get to the treasure Flint had buried. However, Billy Bones had made off with the map and had hidden at the old Admiral Benbow Inn where that hapless lad had found the map after the man had died of a heart attack. The treasure had later been found after a bit of trouble on the lad's part, and the Island's bearings were still a mystery to those who'd like to go back and take a second or even third look.

So, this begged the previous three questions. Something was up; something that involved more than just more buried treasure and Jack's special compass. Flint wasn't dead, or, if he was he somehow found a way to stave it off or someone had reanimated him. Jack had seen voodoo zombies a time or two before. Each time he'd come away with a scar or two but at least he could say he'd survived. The same couldn't be said of the Zombie.

Flint didn't look, act or smell like a Zombie. He smelt human. Long John Silver smelt human as well. The only problem was his missing leg…which wasn't missing any longer. Maybe this treasure was far more special than Flint had let on in the first place, or there was a single piece of the treasure that was magical in some way. That magic could probably give Long John his leg back.

That had to be it.

Now, all he had to do was confirm his suspicions.

The time was not yet near to hand. If there was one thing he'd learned through these hard years, it was the waiting for the opportune moment was the far better part of valor.

The sudden sound of an explosion above him had Jack rolling out of his hammock, throwing on his great-coat and boots before he dashed through the confused maylay of other sailors who were also making their way up to the deck to see what in the blazes was going on.

The sun had just begun to rise and to the port bow a ship was bearing down on them. Flint crashed out of his cabin. Flamboyant in his red coat and large feathered hat. Long John knew his job and though he didn't much like old Flint he gave orders just as fast as Flint gave them. Jack ran into the rat lines. He and some other blokes got to the main mast and along the arms they fanned out. The white sail was freed from the lines and the wind filled it in seconds. This burst of speed put a few more fathoms between them and the ship on their port bow that had to also be the source of the explosion. Jack hypothesized that they were gaining ten knots with the full sails.

"Who do ye think that is?" Scraggy, a sailor with several missing teeth and thin white hair, asked Jack.

"I don't know, they aren't flying any colours," he also didn't have a good view of the ship. Unlike Flint who snapped his spyglass down with an annoyed flick of the wrist.

Jack watched Long John and Flint exchange a few words. It was lost to him in the wind. He and the others made their way down the lines to the deck. Others of the crew were preparing the guns. If it came down to a fight, it was blood for blood. Jack had the sneaking suspicion that this ship wanted they had. Only, he didn't know what they wanted.

Jack made his way to the upper most deck by the wheel. Flint was still staring off to port. They made a good head way and were now out of gun range of the mystery ship.

"Do you know who they are?" Jack asked, coming up to Flint's side.

"No, but they seem to have given up the chase," Flint turned to Jack, "but, we should be ready for a fight anyway,"

He yelled out the orders for the deck to be cleared for battle. Flint had been in the Navy before he turned rogue. Though, the stories of Flint were always confusing.

Flint turned to Jack, "Come with me, boy," and he led the way to his cabin. Flint motioned for Jack to enter before him. Flint closed and locked the doors before he grabbed Jack by the upper arm and slammed the younger pirate into the cabin wall.

"Ye told them didn't ye Jack?" Flint was nose to nose; his snarl set Jack's nerves on end.

"No…I swear I didn't," Jack tried. Flint's eyes took on a crazy glint and Jack knew he had to talk fast, and now.

"That's probably the idjits who're attacking the supply ships to the cove. Me Da was speaking about going after whoever was doing it before I left," Jack tried not to swallow nervously, he had to seem some what threatened but at the same time, he had to save face. "They possibly mistook us for a supply ship, sir," he added just in case.

Flint's grip was strong and hurt. Jack didn't struggle. Flint thought about this for long moments before he slowly dropped his hands. Jack licked his dry lips but kept on the look out in case Flint decided to take a knife to him or something akin to glinting edges. Flint stumbled back a few paces.

"Boy, I knew Long John was wrong when he suggested ye, but I had ta make sure," Flint mumbled. He made his way over to his desk. He rustled around in a bottom drawer and pulled out a half used bottle of port. He poured two glasses. Flint motioned Jack to come over.

Jack did so, but he was flighty and fidgeted. "I understand," he mumbled as he accepted the small glass of port Flint offered him.

"Ye see, one doesn't sail with Silver without suspectin' everythin' that man says," Flint went on, "He's more slippery than ye old man, in fact, Teague has an honest streak a mile wide and ye can see it. Ye have that too, it'll win out some days," Flint said assuredly.

"Ye just got a scare tis all, sir," Jack replied.

"When ye've been marooned, and ye've watched some bastard sail away in yer ship, then ye can tell me I ain't crazy to want to nail Long John to the mast and leave him there to bleed out," Flint mumbled and he poured himself another cup. Jack watched him drink this and the older man stumbled backwards. He was saved by a bad fall to the deck by his chair.

"Speakin of said scallywag, what 'bout 'is leg?" Jack asked.

"What ye be on, lady?" Flint asked.

"Long John doesn't 'ave a peg leg," Jack replied.

"That's because he never lost it in the first place. I read the account that lad Hawkins put out," Flint raised an eyebrow at Jack, "surprised I can read boy?"

"No sir, and what about Hawkins? Do ye think he changed more than just the bearings to Skull Island?" Jack asked.

"O' course he had to change some thing, The Real Long John Silver has both his legs. He's also far more blood thirsty and if the lads hadn't of voted for marooning me – well, he'd have had me nailed to the mast and bleeding out," Flint mumbled.

"I see," Jack cocked his head to the left, "but why sail with 'im iffin ye believe he'd murder you?" Jack asked.

"He and I are the only ones to know the entire bearings of our treasure trove, however, he ain't willin' to give it up and neither am I," Flint shrugged.

"Which is why ye need me," Jack huffed.

"Aye,"

"So all this threatenin' me is because you lot can't behave in a civil manner?' Jack deadpanned.

"Are ye questioning me, boy?" Flint glared. Jack shook his head quickly.

"My apologies Captain," he bowed slightly.

This seemed to make Flint think he'd put Jack in his place; "Just remember to never question me, Teague's boy or not, I'll sick the cat on you,"

"Yes sir, I shall remember," Jack began to inch away from the drunken Flint who was now nodding off. When the man began to snore, Jack left him. He was able to unlock the doors seeing as how Flint hadn't thought to take the key out of the lock in the first place. Jack rolled his eyes. Flint was losing it.

0-0-0

Jack was heading back to his birth. It was not yet his watch and he planned on trying to gain more sleep. However, Silver had other ideas and pulled Jack into the Officer's cabin. Jack was not amused by once again finding himself pushed up against the bulk head.

"How are you doing it?" Silver asked.

Jack blinked at him. He couldn't mean the treasure, could he?

"Tell me how you're doing it!" the dark hiss made Jack raise an eyebrow at Silver. He knew he should be afraid of the man. Silver could stick a knife in his belly and he'd bleed out onto the deck before anyone knew. However, Silver needed the information first.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy!" Silver growled low.

"Ah, you mean how am I finding the bearing to the treasure, right?" Jack asked, trying to sound as if the idea had just dawned upon him.

"What else would I be talkin' 'bout?" Silver hissed. He seemed to like taking after cats recently.

"Well, Flint's got a map, hasn't he shown you?" Jack lied through his teeth.

"Does he now…?" Silver lent back and Jack shook off the man's now limp grasp.

"Yeah, why not take it up with him? It is not my fault he does not trust you," Jack mumbled.

Silver glared at him; "If you're lying to me," he pointed a finger at Jack, "I'll skin you like a pig," and he brought back a fist, and struck Jack clean across the jaw. The younger man blinked before going completely limp and falling to the deck.

"Hands!" Silver called. A man, huge and dark of skin with long braids of hair poked his head into the cabin.

"Put this clapper-clawed hound o' hell in the brig," Silver demanded.

Israel Hands didn't question Long John's orders. He hauled Jack over his shoulders as if the young man was a barrel and he was off to the bowls of the Walrus. Long John wiped his hands on his trousers and glowered. If Flint did have a map to the fabled Treasure Labyrinth – that'd explain a lot. What it didn't explain was taking Jack Sparrow on as a crew member. The younger man could hold his own in his duties, Long John had no question of work ethic, he questioned whether or not he could control the him.

His first degree of business, however, was Flint. By murder or some other path, he had to be rid of Flint. For good.


End file.
